Windom xp mods
Ultimate Knight windom xp was mostly praised for it's engine, easy to tweek, and fun to use. UKwxp was created based on the popular "gundam versus gundam" battle system. Several mods were made from this, from single standalone fanwork, to modding team work. UKwindom xp mods history: One of the first compiles of mods was made by an amecha user, called TailsX360, using basic mods made from a variety of authors, it was later canceled for rights infrigements. Later on a user called Helldiver450 made he's way through modding by combining GTA: san andreas's ENB (shader optimizer ) and UKwindom xp, it worked so well that he made a series of mods called ZOG. It was a series based on combing Zone of the enders elements and gundams, the title, (Zone Of the Gundam) , made his way through 4 different mods. But everything fall apart when Heldiver450 was forced to cancel and remove all his links for author's policy infrigement . Then a poor modder called mangakaninja tried to do the same, by compiling all gundam 00 models into a single game, he eventually atracted skillfull modders to help him, and he eventually raised a team called: TEAM00.Some of the followers at that time put a sig of wind00m to show how they were supporting this devolopment, and starting a new trend and penomenon in Amecha,.. and finally reaching it heat at 3DGundam [ 3DG ] The project planned was "windom00", modifying nearly all textures and compiling gundam00 mods and mix-matching scripts together. Nearly coming to an end, 3DGUNDAM eventually made pressures on AMECHA to ban mangakaninja and stop the team and it's project. mangakaninja seeing his efforts in vain released windom00 on his own, defying all the communities. He made a forum called: "WIND00M" to protect his work and make a home base for the remaining team that did not give up to AMECHA's pressures. What happened next is called the "windom flame war", 3DGUNDAM tried to take down WIND00M, and AMECHA were constantly flaming on it. While the fight was lasting for weeks, WIND00M eventually became known throughout all the current communities,and a second windom00 called, "windom002" was on it's way. Making themselves big, WIND00M started attracting most of players, windom002 was then canceled due to 3DGUNDAM 's pressures and was released as a "patch", for the player to modify himself. 3Dgundam had their mind focused on something big since monthes ago, the: seed mod, they released it as a "self extractable" mod, and made sure AMECHA was firmly aware of their work. Which is Ironically,. defies the motto,.. Modding Together and Mods For Fan, or From Fans For Fans.. Some Of 3DG Greatest Achievements is Super Detailed Mods, that Consist of Not Only Well Built Mods Of Famous Mechs.. But Also Mimics their movement and hence,.. become the hottest wind at that time... BUT,.. it then appears that, 3DG had NO INTENTIONS of mass releasing the said mod,. and keep it up to themselves only, while posting the pics,.. to enforce jealousy, and also to show to the entire Modding Community, that 3DG is the BEST,.. supposedly,. and deserve that self made throne. Many of the communities of UKWXP player at that time were seriously desperade, untill Helldiver and OOF/Mangakaninja works together to do a SPECIAL COMPILATION MODS,.. that consists of XPER Mod Later on, Helldiver passed his title to mangakaninja, now administrating WINZ00E, with his help, they eventually made 2 other titles: ZOG5 and ZOG6, taking "xper" mods (from 3DGUNDAM) and bringing them in one single game compilation. ZOG5 , while in progress, was so big, that mangakaninja made another forum just for it, that eventually, would become the new "WINZ00E" as "WIND00M" was deleted due to a betrayal in the admins. After gaining more power and influence, WINZ00E released ZOG6, the latest version of Zone Of the Gundams, taking xper mechs to a high speed level, making the game faced paced. original works : unknown edited by : Sayu current state: Seed mod 2.0 is being made by the H.Y.H modding group, no one knows what's on their mind yet. Winz00e made himslef clear a while ago: S00D mod is wip, taking both gundam00 and gundam seed mods together. As of today, Amecha hasn't released any big mods of it's own, making it the least important forum in the modding communities. Altho it also were a Site were Many Modder Discuss and Makes New Mod,.. and Releasing it freely,.. unlike 3DG policy, : Amecha wasn't an UKWXP only Forum,.. UKWXP only makes a lesser half Amecha.co.uk 3DG currently is believed to have been perished, well they get what they deserves after all winz00e currently,.. has evolved from taking mods to creating its own mods... and collecting members and modders into a 1 big family,.. where everyone helps everyone,. and had a standing so steady,. not even a Nuke could blow it,.. [ so flaming the site is........ pointless ] After several years drama & lack of new mod release, a new user called PureEvil slowly but surely make his own move & create several mods that he spread on all 3 forum. Later on 2017 he decide to compile all of them along with new mods that never release & call it "Gundam Versus Mod".